


The Retro Look

by L_Moonshade



Series: Altered Realities [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike Team Delta is sent to retrieve an 0-8-4 from a museum, one that a certain archaeologist is also after. It should be an uneventful ride home.<br/>Since when is a trip in the TARDIS ever uneventful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retro Look

Kate skidded around the corner, Methos close behind, pulling up sharply at the sight of gun barrels. Thankfully it was Phil and Clint and they were already lowering their firearms.

Kate grinned. "Hello, Sweetie."

"That's my line," said another voice further down the hall. Phil and Clint spun as River Song stepped into view.

"It's a classic, of course I'm going to use it."

River arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that stealing?"

"Borrowing. With every intention of returning it. Eventually, at least."

"Hmm. Does that make you a great writer?"

"No, only good. Great writers steal outright."

River laughed. "Oh, I did forget how much fun you can be."

Clint looked from River to Kate and back again. "Wait, you've met?"

"Yes," River said, at the same time that Kate said, "No."

"Well which is it?"

"It's both, Barton," Phil sighed, "she's a time-traveler. If that's everyone, can we leave now, Aunt River?"

"Not quite yet, sorry. So is this the Amazing Hawkeye?" River gave him a long look. "Your posters don't do you justice."

Clint blinked, thrown. "Wait, weren't you and Nat just flirting?"

River looked smug. "Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just… Nat, I thought you were straight."

Kate grinned. "Mostly, anyway."

River gave a wicked smile. "Just because we're straight doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

Seeing that Clint was getting a bit uncomfortable with River's attention, Methos cleared his throat. "I'm offended. All that time in Egypt and you don't even say hi."

River's face lit up. "Adam! I didn't recognize you. It's the beard."

Kate scoffed. "You recognize your husband even when he's wearing a different face."

"Well, yes, but he's an extraordinary case."

Methos put on an affronted look. "And I'm not?"

Phil tried again. "Aunt River, you know I adore you, but please. Security…"

"Won't be here for…" she checked her watch, "another two and a half minutes. Plenty of time to catch our ride."

Kate cocked her head. "In fact, I think I hear him, now."

The others strained their ears, but it was another moment before anyone else heard it. Methos waited patiently, Clint frowned, Kate looked delighted, and Phil crossed his arms and sighed.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"That's not what you think it is," River said.

Phil glanced at Kate. "Is she lying?"

"Through her teeth."

By now a shape had started to form and solidify and, in just another heartbeat, became a police call box. There was a pause, then the door flew open and a man looked out.

River gave a saucy grin. "Hello, Sweetie."

"I am not a taxi service!"

"You're not going to leave us here for security to catch, are you? Think of poor, innocent Phil…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Best come on, then."

"What, in that?" Clint said. "There's not enough room."

"We don't have time," Methos said, though he privately agreed. "Go."

The Doctor and River raced to the console to get the TARDIS in flight, leaving their guests to take in the scene. Kate looked around in awe but not surprise, having known what to expect. Methos and Clint, on the other hand, were slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"It's… It's bigger on the inside," Clint said.

"I knew that this was theoretically possible, of course, but I never thought I'd get to see anything like it," Methos said, eyes glinting with child-like wonder. "This is the TARDIS, then?"

"Yep," Kate said. "Or, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

Phil gave her an amused look. "That's not very impressive either."

"Can't blame a gal for trying."

"Enough with the flirting," the Doctor said. "I'm not going to have a repeat of Melody Pond, thank you."

River gave the others a considering look. "Kate, I can't remember. Have you gotten things together or is he still being stupid about it?"

Kate scoffed. " _We_ haven't stopped being stupid about it. But thanks for the spoiler."

"Is who still being stupid about what?" Phil asked, almost afraid of the answer.

River gave that smile Phil had always hated, the one that said she knew much, much more than everyone else in the room and wasn't about to share. "Only one spoiler per ride. Sorry."

Clint broke in then, having recovered from his shock. "Wait, you said time and space, right? So this…"

The Doctor spun to look them over. "Anywhere in the universe, anywhen in time. Where would you like to go?"

"Home," Phil said before anyone else could answer. "I don't trust anyone in this room not to screw up the timeline." He paused and considered. "Well, with the possible exception of the experts."

Methos' eyebrows shot up. "I remember him in Rome. The so-called experts are likely to cause the most damage of all."

"Oi! Cheeky!"

"As if you didn't know that."

The iconic sound of the TARDIS faded and the Doctor straightened. "And here we are."

They filed out of the TARDIS and down the alley to the street. The Doctor, first in line, stopped suddenly. "Uh…"

River peeked out of the alley, then looked back at the others with a smirk. "He missed."

"By a couple of decades," Methos said.

Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are we near the Triskelion, at least?"

"Looks like," Kate said, at the same time that Methos said, "Yes, it's DC. I lived just a couple of blocks away," he explained. "Not long; just for a summer in 1974."

"We're safe. It's '70," Kate said, pointing out the newspapers on the other side of the sidewalk.

"Great! Fancy a look around?" The Doctor said with a wide grin.

"No," Phil said, stepping up to the mouth of the alley. "My family and I are living about two blocks down. I may not be an expert in time travel, but even I know meeting yourself is bad news."

"Very," the Doctor said, turning and heading back to the TARDIS.

"Dr. Song," someone called from the sidewalk.

Phil's eyes widened, and he let the Doctor drag him into the shadows against one wall. He gave Clint a questioning look when the latter followed and the archer shrugged. "Your father scares me."

Phil nodded. Then he saw that Kate and Methos were still on the walk with River. "Royce, Lang, don't you dare," he hissed, knowing Kate would hear.

He wasn't surprised in the least when they ignored him. "Canton," River said, voice warm. "How are you?"

"Good. Just coming back from the bakery," he said, indicating the box he carried. "It's the boys' birthday."

River's face broke into a delighted smile. "I didn't know you had sons. How old?"

Canton looked like he didn't believe her, but he didn't call her on it. "Six. And I'm being rude. Canton Delaware."

"He's being modest," River said. "It's really Canton Everett Delaware III."

Kate grinned. "That is an awesome name. Claire," she said, using one of the identities Methos had set up for when Royce and Lang had to die. They were already polluting the time stream enough as it was, she figured it couldn't hurt to try to minimize the damage.

"Jim," Methos said, following Kate's lead. He didn't know as much about time travel theory as she did, and he thought it wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you busy, or can you come meet the boys? And you, Dr. Song, need to meet William. It would be nice to have some proof of my story. What of it I could tell, anyway."

"We'd love to, thank you," River said, linking her arm with Canton's. The motion almost upset the box, but Methos caught it.

"Thanks. So how do you two know…"

Their voices trailed off as they moved down the street and Phil banged his head against the brick wall. It was, he reflected, sometimes to the same effect as arguing with his agents.

The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look. "It really was no use. Any one of them alone is a force of nature, but together? Ah, well. Care for a look around while we're waiting for them to come back?"

Phil really, really didn't want to, but it was a choice between Clint bored in the TARDIS, and Clint bored in 1970. In the end, Phil decided that Clint would cause less trouble where he could only screw up one timeline. "Sure, why not?"

The Doctor grinned and led them out of the alley.

**XXX**

"So how do you two know the Doctor?"

"Mutual friend," Kate said. "We just wanted a look, but it seems you can't set foot in the TARDIS without going somewhere."

Canton huffed. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. How long has it been since you've seen me?"

"A few years," River said. "Quite a few years, actually."

"Wait," Methos said as they passed a collectables shop. "We shouldn't show up empty-handed."

"Good thought," River said, dragging Canton in after her.

Canton hid a smile and took the cake back, standing by the door and out of the way. River found something almost at once. Kate and Methos, though, weren't exactly arguing, but there was a definite disagreement. Canton could catch only snatches of words, just enough to tell him that Methos wanted to get just one present, while Kate wanted to get two. Canton was glad that Kate won; Pierce tended to feel like enough of an outcast and he didn't need that on top of it. It made him look at them a bit more closely, though. How could they know the boys well enough to favor one over the other?

"Can we go? William was expecting me home an hour ago," Canton said when they were finally done.

"Sorry. It's been a long time since I've gotten a present for a six-year-old."

Canton saw something on Kate's face, an echo of an old hurt that would never completely go away. "Boy or girl?"

She gave him a sad smile, not the least bit surprised that he'd figured it out. "Girl. She was eleven the last time I saw her, far too many years ago."

"I'm sorry." It wasn't enough, Canton knew—just the thought of losing the boys was enough to drive him to his knees—but it was all he had.

Kate just nodded.

Then he was leading them into an apartment building and up the stairs. "It'll be nice having a few extra bodies, actually. They've had problems making friends at school."

"I find that hard to believe," River said.

Canton hesitated. Kate wondered why before remembering that, on the show, he'd never told the Doctor and his Companions. "The other parents found out about William? We already know," she said. "It's not anything we care about."

He looked at them hopefully. "Really?"

"Be pretty damned hypocritical of us," Methos said, slipping an arm around Kate. "Seeing as we're engaged and all."

Canton looked at them for a moment, surprised they'd comment on the interracial aspect and not the fact that he was in a relationship with another man. Then he decided it was their way of saying just how little it mattered and opened the door. "Come on in. Sorry I'm late," he told the man coming around the corner. "I ran into an old friend. This is River Song, Claire, and Jim. This is William."

"Nice to meet you," William said, shaking their hands. "Especially you, Dr. Song. I was starting to think you were a figment of his imagination."

"Hardly," River said. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Oh, and Mom and Dad are here," William said.

Canton's face broke into a wide smile. "Wonderful. My late wife's parents," he told the others. "I invited them over for dinner to meet William without telling them why I wanted to introduce them. Walked Mom and Dad to the car; before they left Mom patted my arm and said, 'I like your young man. He'll make an excellent father.' Left me gobsmacked." He led them through the hall and kitchen into the sitting room, where a couple sat listening to one of the boys as he talked about Captain America. Kate had to wonder if Phil truly understood who his grandmother was, or if he would (had) discover(ed) that later. And damn, did time travel play hell with the conjugation.

When Phil paused, Peggy stood to greet Canton. "It's about time you showed up," she scolded, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Who are your friends?"

"River Song, Claire, and Jim. My in-laws, Peggy and Daniel."

Daniel had gotten to his feet. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. And you, Agent Carter," Kate said, voice warm. "I have to admit to looking up to you just a little."

"Gran? You're _that_ Peggy?" Phil said, eyes wide.

Kate cringed. "Sorry."

Peggy chuckled. "It's alright, he was going to figure it out sooner or later. Phil, Pierce, come meet your guests."

"Hi, I'm Phil," he said, coming over to shake their hands. "That's my brother, Pierce." He turned back when he realized Pierce had stayed by the couch. "Don't be rude."

Pierce crossed his arms and gave Phil a sullen glare. "Don't tell me what to do."

"He doesn't like new people much," William said.

Methos smiled. "Some days, I know just how he feels. Well, happy birthday, Boys. We did not come empty-handed."

**XXX**

Kate watched Peggy, Daniel, and Methos tell the boys (mostly Phil) about their adventures in WWII as she helped Canton and William get dishes and coffee cups together. "Did Peggy introduce you?"

"No, we met through work," William said. "I was over here with one of my fellow agents investigating a case that the FBI was looking into. The lead agent was a sarcastic, stubborn bastard who refused to give up, so we had to work with him."

"And I was a huge help," Canton said, giving his partner a kiss. "We kept in touch; he was the first call I made after Shannon died. He came over to help with the boys and never left." Canton grinned. "Harkness was pissed to lose you."

"Jack Harkness? You were Torchwood?"

William cocked an eyebrow. "That information has to be classified Level Six."

"At least," Canton sighed. "Looks like we'll have to add a Level Seven."

"Save yourself the trouble and just go to Ten," Kate said, grinning.

Canton shook his head. "Time travelers," he said, taking the plated cake out to the others.

"You know the boys, don't you?" William said once he and Kate were alone.

"I haven't met Pierce, but I know Phil. How'd you know?"

"Neither one of you has any trouble telling them apart, even when Pierce tried to fool you. Normally, he can take in anyone who's just met them."

Kate shrugged. "It helps that we notice things other people tend to miss."

"Why don't you like him?"

Kate was surprised by the bluntness of the question, though she decided she probably shouldn't be. "Personality clash."

"Bollocks. You're doing a good job of hiding it, but if it was just a personality clash, you wouldn't be projecting it onto a child. Not you."

She shook her head. "You're just as good as Canton, aren't you? I can't say, William. Spoilers."

"I'm going to hate that word, aren't I?"

"You mean you don't already?"

It was while they were cleaning up that Canton caught Methos for a chat. He watched Kate interacting with the boys, wondering if either of them had noticed that their new friends definitely favored Phil. They did their best not to show it, though, so Canton didn't feel too bad about it. "William says you know Phil," he said, turning to Methos.

Methos nodded. "We work with him." He huffed and smiled. "Hell, he's the only one we will work with."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"He trusts us to know what we're doing, so if we need to change the plan he doesn't get pissed and threaten to get us fired. He lets us joke and even joins in, he's about the only one with a good sense of humor, he treats us like human beings, and I just gave away a lot more than I meant to."

Canton smirked. "Just a little." Then, sobering, "What does Kate think about your being in love with Phil?"

"She thinks we have very much the same taste in men."

"What does Phil think about it?"

"Why on Earth do you think we'd say anything? What would be the point?"

Canton let it go, but he thought the phrasing was interesting. It certainly didn't rule out their saying something in the future. "When you get back to your time, go see me. I'm assuming you work for me."

Methos smirked. "You would be right."

When it was time to go Phil insisted on walking them to the door. No one was entirely surprised; it hadn't escaped anyone's notice that Phil had taken a great liking to the couple. "Thank you for the comic book. It was nice to meet you," he said, looking almost bashful. "I, um… Here."

He held out a hand each to Kate and Methos and they took what he offered, amused. Kate found a Captain America decoder ring, while Methos got a novelty Captain America necklace.

"Thank you," Methos said with a beaming smile, putting the necklace on.

Kate, unable to resist, slid the ring on her finger then crouched to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Phil. It's a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome, Miss Claire, Mr. Jim," Phil said, beaming, his face a bright red.

Once they were on the sidewalk, River gave them an amused look. "Well, you didn't screw up the timeline too badly."

Kate laughed. "We are here, and we were here. Ergo, we didn't screw up the timeline at all."

Methos shook his head. "You're going to give me a headache."

**XXX**

Once they'd landed, the Doctor jumped down from the console and looked out the door. "Ha! Got it right. Well, then. Until next time."

"Next time I don't care who's after us, I am not setting foot inside the TARDIS," Phil said.

"If you insist. Oh, wait, I almost forgot." The Doctor caught the lapel of Methos' coat and reached into an inner pocket. "I'll just have this off you, if you don't mind," he said, pulling out the 0-8-4 the team had taken from the museum. "It's too dangerous. I can't risk SHIELD not being able—or willing—to destroy it."

Phil hesitated, but not for long. "I'm sure Pop will understand. The World Security Council may not, but…"

"But Canton's brilliant at talking them down, I'm sure." River gave them a warm smile, and Phil a peck on the cheek. "Take care."

"You, too, Aunt River."

Once the TARDIS had dematerialized, Clint shook his head. "So you know how I said that, having grown up in the circus, nothing was going to shock me ever again? I lied. Cause that was… Wow."

"Now that we're back, can we make our report so we can get home and get some sleep?" Methos grumbled.

"You can wait until tomorrow to fill out the paperwork," Phil said.

Methos shook his head. "The director wants to see us." Then he gave Phil an unreadable look. "I'm impressed. I had no idea you'd met us before we met you."

"Honestly, I hadn't made the connection until now," Phil said, trying to ignore the blush he felt heating up his cheeks (and the way it made them smile).

"Well, it was sweet," Kate said, giving Phil a peck on the cheek. "Would you have told us if you'd remembered?"

Phil's smile turned cagey. "Of course not. Spoilers," he said, likely taking too much pleasure in making them laugh.

Then they were walking into SHIELD, Phil and Clint going to their quarters while Kate and Methos went to see the director.

**XXX**

Canton hit the intercom when it buzzed. "Yes?"

"Sir, Agents Lang and Royce are here to see you. They say you asked for them?"

If he had he didn't remember, but since they knew the Doctor it may have happened decades ago, or not happened yet. "Send them in."

When they stepped in Canton understood, recognizing the strange (for the '70s, at least) clothing. A closer look and he saw that Kate was still wearing the ring Phil had given her, could see a peek of the necklace around Royce's neck.

"Have a seat. Do I even want to know where the Doctor was?"

"Off somewhere having a mini-adventure with Phil and Barton," Methos said. "And no, you probably don't."

Canton gave a contemplative hum. "That was the year Pierce soured Phil on birthdays; he's never really been thrilled with them since. But since Pierce went rogue, Phil's spent them holed up in his apartment, brooding alone. I've spent a great deal of time thinking about the two of you over the past two-and-a-half decades, and even then I noticed that you didn't say you were never going to tell him. And now that I know you're Immortal, it makes sense you'd be more open to a relationship like that than most," he said to Methos. And then to Kate, "And you're just strange."

She laughed. "You say the sweetest things."

"So what I'm asking is, are you planning on saying something to him?"

"Possibly," Kate said. "Probably. We're still not done talking it over."

Canton frowned. "What's to talk over?"

"We need to make sure we both want the same thing out of the relationship, that it's not an attempt to fix something that's wrong with ours, and that Kate's not going to be jealous of a physical relationship between Phil and I, if it were to progress to that point."

"Though, we have one other concern. Would you and William be okay with it?" Kate said. "Because this can't happen without your acceptance, and Peggy's and Daniel's."

And all that, Canton thought, did more to convince him than anything else would have. "It may take a bit, but I'm sure we can talk them around. Phil could do worse than you two, and has, and while he may have shoved it so far down he's forgotten, he's just as gone for you as you are for him. And you won't know this, but his favorite cake is German chocolate. Now, what about the op?"

"We got it, but the Doctor took it," Methos said.

Canton sighed. "Fine. Tell Phil and Barton not to file their paperwork, then; I'll have to smooth things over with the WSC. Any idea what it was?"

"No," Kate said. "The 0-8-4 is just that. Still unknown."

"Alright, get the hell out of here. Wait, Lang."

Kate hung back. Canton waited until Methos was out of the room, then took a deep breath. "I have to know. Was there anything I could have done for Pierce?"

She gave him a sad smile. "No," she said, voice gentle. "I'm sorry."

Canton nodded, glad she didn't bother with platitudes that wouldn't have helped anyone. He had her sympathy, and that was enough, had to be enough. "Thank you."

She nodded, then left. Canton let her go; he knew what he needed to. Now, he just had to work at accepting it. Knowing Pierce had always been on that road was cold comfort. But knowing that  two of his best agents had Phil's back, and his own?

That was the best kind of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Raynbowz.  
> Edited to fix a terrible oversight by adding Daniel Sousa.


End file.
